


and the sun still sets (but things will never be the same)

by nerolinks



Series: rubies and diamonds [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Revali, Non-Binary Link, Other, Rito Village has the prettiest views, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sunsets, These two deserve so much better, They get talkative around Revali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerolinks/pseuds/nerolinks
Summary: Link visits Revali regularly up on Vah Medoh after freeing him to desperately grasp onto what little time they can with their lover of 100 years ago. Tonight, they watch the sunset and long to reach out for what they can no longer truly have.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: rubies and diamonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081121
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	and the sun still sets (but things will never be the same)

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am officially in revalink hell, expect more from me eventually (particularly in this series) but for now let us cry over this tiny hylian n bitch ass rito who love each other too much (also link uses they/them pronouns because i say so thank u) -k xx

It’s been almost two weeks since Link last visited Revali up on Vah Medoh, and they figure it’s about time they return to him before they barrel head first into taking back control of Vah Naboris. As they navigate over to the map on the Sheikah Slate, they suddenly remember their current attire, and how they’ll definitely freeze up on the Rito Village roost without the thick feathers of their snowquill armour. However… as they run a hand over the floaty silk of their sleeves, the elegant satin of the shawl around their waist, the ornate gold of their circlet, they really don’t want to change. They feel… comfortable like this. Pretty. And being an adventurer/knight, they don’t get the opportunity to feel pretty often.

Revali can wait an extra hour for them to make some cold resistance elixirs.

Link ends up making as many elixirs as their current materials will allow, knowing they would come in handy another time if they don’t use them all today. The afternoon is fading into the evening when they’re finally ready to leave. Sunset is still half an hour away, which means they’ll be able to watch it with Revali. The thought warms their chest more than the elixir does.

When they materialise on the rock at Medoh’s feet, barely thirty seconds pass before Revali’s spirit form appears atop the mechanical bird. He doesn’t come down straight away like he usually does. Rather, his form is frozen, eyes fixated on Link but too far away for them to discern his expression. Self-consciously, Link shifts on their feet, fiddling with the gold bangles around their wrists. They look up again at Revali, and sign with what they hope is a teasing edge.

‘I know I’m beautiful but you can tell me that instead of staring, you know.’ There’s a hesitancy behind it. Link knows they look good in their Gerudo attire. But with Hylian attitudes in particular as they are, there’s no way they’d wear it outside Gerudo town, or outside someone they trust.

They trust Revali. He would never make fun of them when it matters, so they force down the anxiety that bubbles in their throat.

Revali, luckily, doesn’t waste any time after their remark, landing on the rock in front of them and smoothing down his feathers.

“Don’t preen yourself too much, you can’t simply fix ugly with some shiny fabrics,” Revali scoffs, but then his face softens. “You look comfortable, it suits you. Although if you bitch about the cold at all I will find a way to throw you off the roost; it’s your own fault you’re not dressed for the weather.”

The tension Link didn’t even realise they had in their shoulders falls as they stick their tongue out at Revali, simply signing ‘cold resistance elixirs’ before they busy themself on the Sheikah Slate to find the rug that they always use for these visits. They drape it across the cold stone and settle on it, turning around and patting the space next to them.

Revali is staring at them again, this time with his brow slightly furrowed. Link tilts their head in a silent question.

The rito avoids eye contact when he reluctantly grumbles, “the veil, I can’t see your face.”

Link suppresses a giggle as they unhook the veil from behind their ears. ‘Better?’ they ask, smiling up at Revali widely.

Nodding, Revali sits down next to them, unconsciously lifting a wing to poke at one of their dimples. The touch feels like the lightest breeze brushing across their cheek, and it makes the smile melt from their lips. Revali’s wing drops as fast as he’d raised it, bringing it back close to himself like it had been burnt. He says nothing, turning to gaze out at the world sprawling before them. The sun is beginning to set, the first streaks of gold and pink tinging the cloudless sky. Rito Village is still awake beneath their feet, families cooking dinner in their homes and friends meeting to catch up on their day. The hum of life is vibrant and beautiful and Link’s heart clenches when he glances at Revali who has dropped his defences enough to let the war of emotions show in his eyes. Link slides their hand towards Revali’s, lets them rest side by side with just their pinky touching his spirit. They can’t feel the softness of his feathers, only the slightest sense of a presence that they aren’t able to describe. It is neither warm nor cold, and more an unfortunate reminder of his current state than anything else, but they crave to have him close too much to stay apart.

They’d watched the sunset together in this spot a hundred times before. Except in the past, Link had been able to lean their head against Revali’s shoulder and snuggle into his side. They’d let him take their hand with surprising gentleness and play with their hair, undoing old braids and redoing them with a light-hearted lecture on how they should take better care of his handiwork. Then, he would adjust the deep blue feather tucked into the top of their braid, or pluck a new one from his wings if the old one had become too damaged.

Now, Link had to do their braids themself. And as Revali constantly pokes fun at, they were never as good as his were. Link didn’t care how messy they were, but catching sight of their reflection without the familiar feather behind their ear was always strange. Revali had tried to pull a feather from his wings and attach it to Link’s braid, once, but it had immediately disappeared into thin air when it lost contact with Revali himself.

In an attempt to make up for it, Link acquired some dark blue ribbon that matched the colour of Revali’s wings that they braided into their hair instead. It made the job even more awkward, and it was no true substitute, but it was something. And they would take whatever they can get.

“The sunset was beautiful in the desert, but nothing comes close to the sunset over Hebra mountains,” Link murmurs after a while, voice scratchy from disuse over the past few weeks.

Revali responds with a thoughtful hum. “The views from Rito Village remain unmatched. I said before the Calamity that I could admire it for an eternity and never get bored,” he snorts, and continues somewhat bitterly. “Suppose I should’ve been careful what I wished for.”

Link doesn’t reply. There’s nothing they can say, really. Revali’s been dead for a hundred years and they can’t do anything to change or help that. Sometimes Link can almost trick themself into forgetting, but there are too many reminders of their loss.

“How are things going in Gerudo Town?” Revali asks, unexpectedly soft. “You’ve been gone for so long, I was almost concerned that your stupid ass had gotten themself into some serious trouble.”

At the weak jab, Link manages to smile again. “I had to infiltrate the Yiga Clan hideout and steal back the Gerudo’s Thunder Helm. Took a while, their blademasters hit hard.” Revali winces.

“Well other than the joys of sneaking around those banana idiots, what’s the actual town like? Have they been treating you well?”

“It’s nice,” Link tells him, heart fluttering at Revali’s concern. They’re always grateful for the moments Revali is comfortable enough to drop his act and let his genuine feelings bleed through. “The people there are so kind to me, I’ve never...'' they trail off, swallowing thickly. “I’ve made friends? I think?”

Revali doesn’t comment on the waver in their voice. “That’s good. Don’t go getting yourself killed by the Thunderblight now, as difficult as that may be with your inferior speed. I assume you're all set up to free Naboris now?”

“Mm, tomorrow. Wanted to see you first, though.”

Out of the corner of their eye, they see Revali open his beak to respond before he abruptly closes it, regret flickering across his face as he lets out a non-committal “hm”. Link wants to question it. They don’t.

A sudden shiver runs through Link’s body and they reach for their Sheikah Slate to grab another cold resistance elixir. Revali snickers at the way that they scrunch up their nose in disgust when they gulp it down. They curl up with their arms around their knees as the elixir works its magic, wishing they could cuddle into the warmth of Revali’s feathers to chase the cold away.

“Once you’ve taken back control of Naboris, that is all the divine beasts freed,” Revali states bluntly. Link nods, clenching their fists

“Yes.”

“And then…”

“Yes. I don’t want to talk about it yet, though.”

Revali hums in acknowledgement, not pushing them any further. “Fair. Tell me about something else then. Something that’s made you happy these past couple of weeks you’ve been gone.”

 _Knowing that I’ll be able to come back eventually to see you_ , Link thinks.

“I collected gems for Isha- the jeweller- in Gerudo Town.” They brighten as they talk, the words coming out easier with their enthusiasm. “I bought this beautiful diamond circlet from her, and then she let me help her make a pair of amber earrings. They were fiddly but I like how they turned out. It was good fun.” They brush a thumb across the mentioned earrings, turning so Revali can see them.

“Not bad,” Revali says, which coming from him is a glowing compliment. Link appreciates it. “Are you going to make any others?”

Link inclines their head and half-shrugs. “I’d like to. Isha has a ruby circlet that I love and would be so cool to replicate, but I’d have to get a lot better at making jewellery first…” they trail off in thought, then perk up. “Maybe I’ll ask Isha if I can try and make some ruby earrings. Then I can wear them with this outfit to protect me from the cold rather than drinking elixirs.”

“Ah, so then you can come up here whenever you like showing off far too much skin for any sane person in this cold.”

Sticking their tongue out at him, Link giggles. “What- are you complaining?”

A pause. “...No.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Revali tuts. “Really, who would’ve thought that the Hero of Hyrule would be this insufferable whenever they open their mouth.” Link snorts, putting on a sing-song voice.

“Only because I learnt from you~”

“You’re lucky that you’re pretty,” Revali scowls, crossing his wings and looking away like a pouty child. “It’s the only thing you’ve got going for you to make up for your lack of fighting skill.”

Link only laughs harder. “Didn’t you call me ugly earlier? You’re really mixing up your narrative here.”

Revali glares at them in a way that suggests that his lack of corporeal form will not stop him from tossing them into the lake below. “Go back to sleep, it was more peaceful without you around.”

Man, Link has really missed this. With the responsibility they have weighing on their shoulders, times when they can relax and laugh until tears form in their eyes are few and far between. Even if conversations with Revali are often stilted nowadays by reminders that their lover is dead, there are still some things that remain the same, the teasing banter being one of them. And Link wouldn’t trade these few moments they’re allowed with Revali for the world.

They fall into an easy silence as the sun dips below the horizon, orange and pink turning into blue and purple and green as the aurora dances across the mountain peaks. The village below begins to quieten as it slowly falls asleep, and Link can feel drowsiness catching up to them in the droop of their eyelids and barely suppressed yawns.

“You should be heading back to get some rest soon,” Revali comments. Link shakes their head.

“‘M gonna sleep up here.”

Revali looks at them skeptically. “What, and have a horrendous backache tomorrow whilst fighting Thunderblight? I think Urbosa would be rather insulted if you didn’t gear up to challenge her downfall at your very best.”

“I sleep on hard ground all the time,” Link protests, but Revali is quick to cut across them.

“Shh! No complaints, I want you in a proper bed tonight to actually get some sleep or I will find some way to revoke my gift from you. Revali’s Gale is only for champions who know that sleeping on a rock over a bed in an inn is dumb.”

“But-”

“Link.”

Link deflates at the stern tone of Revali’s voice. Damn, long gone were the days of him pretending not to give a shit about Link and their wellbeing.

“Fine, I’ll go.” They reach for the Sheikah Slate at their side. Sleeping in a bed would be nice, they suppose, and Isha has been letting them sleep in her spare room in exchange for gathering her extra gems.

“Good,” Revali says. “And come back here once you’ve killed Thunderblight, just so I know that you haven’t bitten the dust just yet.” Neither of them mention that it’ll be obvious once the final beam of the divine beast joins the other three in the sky.

Nodding, Link swipes over to the map on the slate and zooms in to the shrine outside Gerudo Town. As they turn back to Revali, they push up on their knees and lean forwards carefully to press a gentle kiss to his beak. If they squeeze their eyes shut hard enough, they can almost imagine that their lips meet something smooth and solid.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise,” Link whispers, holding up a pinky finger. Revali’s expression is one of bittersweet longing as he lifts his own in return.

“Try not to get your ass kicked too badly.”

Link chuckles weakly, and clicks on the shrine.

“I love you,” they murmur, before dissolving into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! pls leave kudos if u enjoyed & drop a comment to let me know what u think cos they really motivate me to write :D have a lovely day<3
> 
> come chat to me on [my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerolinks) (i don't really know how tumblr works but i'll give it my best shot :D)


End file.
